Owner of the mall
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome starts working at the American Mall
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Job Applications

DISLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR THE AMERICAN MALL AND ITS OWNERS OR STORES. NOR DO I OWN STARBUCK'S AND THEIR DRINKS.

I sat at the Starbuck's table drinking a Skinny Caramel Latte when my best friend Kikyo walked up.

"Kagome, OMG you will not believe what happened when I was at the mall," she said before joining me. She quickly ordered a Peppermint Mocha Twist after taking a seat. I looked up at her over the rims of my thick black framed glasses. I put the book that I had been reading down and smiled at me friend. Kikyo was beautiful long black hair, light brown eyes, cute face, athletic body; she was everything a man wanted.

"What happened got another number," I said before smiling before sipping on my latte.

"No not this time," she said smiling. Her teeth were perfect and sparkling white. She was always best with the guys.

"Then what is it," I asked before taking another sip of my latte.

"Ok, I got us jobs at the mall," she said before handing me an envelope.

"What how did you pull this one," I asked before opening the envelope I had just received. I read it over quickly then listened to her answer.

"Well my ex works with managements and I asked him for some favors and this happened to be one of them. I went by there today and he gave you and I jobs," she said before screaming and reaching over and hugging me.

"So when do we start," I asked before looking back down at the paper.

"Tomorrow so InuYasha and I will be at your place at 10 to pick you up tomorrow," she said replying. After that I kind of blocked her out as I read the paper in my hands.

_Congratulations Ms. Higurashi,_

_I am proud to say that you are the one we have chosen to work in our very popular mall. We want to welcome you to the family of the Mall of America. You will be working at the F.Y.E store on the 3__rd__ floor. We are all excited about having you as a new addition to our family. You will be getting paid $10 dollars an hour. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mall Owner, ST_

I kept reading it over and over and smiled. Kikyo and I had just graduated from high school and were on our own. Kikyo lived in a mansion with her 5 year long boyfriend InuYasha Tashio and I lived with a cat in a small apartment. I smiled at the fact that I would be able to pay my rent this week. I then looked at my watch and sighed it had gotten pretty late.

"Hey Kiks I'm going to head home I have got to find something to wear," I said before finishing my latte and giving her a quick hug.

"Ok Kags," she said before waving. I walked off and heard my baggy pants dragging on the floor but I just couldn't find myself to care. I walked up the stairs of my apartment building and as I got to my floor I was greeted with the site of the tiny white and brown kitten lying in a ball on my mat in front of my door. I smiled and picked her up and opened my door. I placed my book bag down on the floor quietly as to not wake the tiny sleeping kitten in my arms. I then took off my light jacket and placed it on the back of a chair and went into my bed room. I then laid the kitten down into the little basket that had sheets and a pillow and was resting on top of my bed. I smiled as it snuggled into the warmth and I pulled the blanket up over its form and kissed its head. I then went and showered. I took off my glasses and placed them on the sink. I undressed and then got into the water. I let the hot water cascade all over my body I felt my hair start to stick to my face and the rest of my upper body and washed myself then got out. I put my glasses on and sighed before brushing my teeth and pulling on my shorts and tank top. I then combed my hair back into a ponytail and then left the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the sheets. I lay down then turned off my light and took off my glasses and turned over. I then felt something soft, warm, and fuzzy cuddle into my side. I reach out and feel a wet object lick my finger.

"Oh Sara it was just you,' I said before pulling her closer to me while she started to purr.

"Things are going to turn around starting tomorrow", I said to her before drifting off into dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1st day

I woke to the ringing of my alarm clock and cell phone at the same time. I softly pushed the kitten away and answered my phone.

"Hello," I whispered wiping some sleep from my eyes.

"_Girl wake up and get ready we will be there in 10 minuets I will pick you up the normal from Starbucks,"_ Kikyo said into my ear. I yawned as I heard the phone click signaling that she had hung up. I got up and felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see Sara rubbing against my leg. I picked her up and grabbed my glasses. I placed them on my face and everything became clearer. I then walked into the kitchen and placed Sara on the counter. I then turned to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and poured some into Sara's bowl then pulled out a cup and poured myself some also. I slowly drank my milk and walked back into my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I sighed before I got undressed and hopped into the shower. After a five minuet shower I got out and brushed my teeth. Sara then jumped up on the counter and watched as I brushed my teeth then washed my face. I smiled and scratched her behind the ear she purred before I picked her up and walked back into the bedroom. I quickly lotioned and deodorized before pulling on a black tee-shirt that was 2 sizes' too big for me, and some black cargo pants that were two sizes too long for me. I then slipped on a pair of black Vans and was walking toward the door when I heard a meow. I bent down and scratched Sara's ears before letting her lick my nose taking my hat and walking out the door. When I got down all the stairs I saw Kikyo and InuYasha waiting I smiled before hopping into the back seat of his Jeep Wrangler.

"What's popping Kagome," he said to me before turning up the radio and flashing one of his famous cocky smiles. You see InuYasha was a half-breed but was oh so handsome. He had long white hair that hit his lower back and blow like silk in the wind. He had those soft golden eyes that just warmed your heart and made your knee's buckle. But what made him the cutest were the two white doggy ears on his head. I watched them blow slightly in the wind and wanted to do nothing but rub them. Inu and I had been best friends since kindergarten even though he is dating Kikyo I am the only one he allows to rub his ears. Kikyo doesn't like that fact but she will get over it.

"Nothing much," I replied over the loud music while holding down my hat then rest of the way was spent listening to music and sipping on our Starbucks. We soon pulled up into the parking lot that seemed to go on for miles on end. Not many cars were there so we easily found a spot and entered the building. The building was huge but welcoming. I smiled and walked a step ahead of the love birds. I turned to see InuYasha put his arm around Kikyo's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. I pretended to throw up and smiled when they stuck their tongue out at me. I took off my hat and let my raven black hair fall down my back. I then gathered it back up and tucked it all under the hat.

"You guys make me sick," I said walking over to the map of the building. I waved my good byes and walked off to my new job. Once I got into the elevator my favorite song came on so I started dancing and singing and didn't here the bell ring signaling my arrival. I froze at the sound at a couch. I turned slowly and found myself looking into the coldest, deepest, breath-taking, golden eyes I had ever seen. I then blinked and then looked at the three men that stood in front of me.

"Sir are you lost," one of the men said. He had dark purple eyes and dark hair which was loose and hung around his shoulders. He had on a black suit with a white shirt, red tie, and the suit had red buttons and he was very handsome.

"Um are you ok", the other one said. He had brown eyes and dark hair that was in a low ponytail that seemed to drop to the back of his thighs. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt, red tie, and the suit had black buttons, he was very handsome.

"Yes I am lost and yes I'm ok," I replied holding my head down keeping the impression that they were talking to a male. I then heard a growl.

"Miroku this is a female," the voice said and I froze in shook.

"And where are you trying to get," the voice ask again. I looked up slowly and everything happened in slow motion. He had silver hair that almost touched the ground even when pulled over his shoulder in a braid. His eyes were the ones that I had seen when we first made this whole interaction. He was wearing a white suit with a white shirt, with a red ascot that was tucked neatly into his suit jacket. His face was adorned with the Western Land markings the Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta strips on each cheek, and one magenta stripe on each of his eyes lids. His stare was very intense and made me shiver slightly. I felt myself start to suffocate so I quickly pushed past them and ran down the hall.

Neutral POV- My point of view

"Are you sure that was a female," Miroku said while the three men got into the elevator.

"Positive my nose never lies," Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing as the door closed.

Kagome POV

'Wow that was freaking scary those eyes,' I thought to myself as I walked around the mall soon I saw a big sign that said F.Y.E I smiled and entered quietly. I smiled when I heard someone fall. I went around back to see a short guy covered in tape, glue, price tags, and plastic. I laughed before I helped stand him up and dust him off. He seemed very young. He had orange hair and baby blue eyes. He was adorable and didn't look a day over 7. But his voice told me other wise.

"Thank you so much but why are you back here employees only," he said walking off towards a mirror.

"Well I am Kagome and I was told that I had a job here", I said back to him handing him the envelope. He took it and read it over his face became pale and he took a seat.

"Is everything alright," I asked him.

"Um yeah you must be really important," he said handing my back the paper.

"Why do you say that," I asked sitting in a chair next to him.

"This was signed by the owner of the mall no one ever gets their paper signed by the owner of the mall," he said before sighing, "Well anyway lets get you an apron and you can get started restocking."

I smiled as he handed me the apron.

"Oh by the way I'm Shippo and I am much older then 7 I am about to turn 20," he said before passing me a box. I smiled.

"You're a demon I should have known," I giggled and he smiled.

"We are going to be good friends," he said before we went to restock items and listen to music.

Sess POV

'No matter what I do I can't get those electric baby blue eyes out of my head,' I thought as I passed in my office.

"Dude chill out and tell us what's up," Kouga said sitting on the love seat that was in the corner of my office. Miroku was lying down on the couch asleep with his right arm across his eyes.

"I mean seriously we are supposed to be looking neat for the evaluations and now you look a hot mess," Miroku said before turning onto his side not facing us. I took a deep breath and leaned on the fireplace which was in my office. Then my assistant came up to me and made me face him.

"Look honey whatever is eating you up let it go for now at least until after evaluations," she said before buttoning my suit jacket, buttoning my top button, and fixing my ascot. I then pulled out my braid and sat down as she brushed my hair and braided it.

"There all better," she said giving me a bright smile.

"Thank you Rin," I said before watching her leave the office.

"Man what's wrong with you? Why haven't you hit that," Kouga asked while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Because she doesn't have what I need," I said before standing and waking up Miroku

"Time to start evaluations lets go," I said before they walked out before me. We had been in the office for about an hour and the mall was already getting packed. I saw a lot of women and I guess it was just because they had memorized the days we did evaluations and decided to show up and put on their best. The women were all over us but we continued to walk. I then walked in to Victory Secrets to see my brother and his girlfriend lip locking.

"InuYasha get back to foot locker," I said before looking around. Everything seemed to be in place and I then turned back to the couple.

"Kikyo please go and put those items back where they belong," I said before leaving the store going to the next. The next two hours were very uneventful it was us just telling the different people who worked at the stores what to do to make better progress with their sales. Finally we had reached the third floor. We were exhausted and our feet were killing us but we stood strong and walked strong.

"Guys let's split up," Miroku said leaning on the rail. I nodded and the other two left. I then walked into the next store. I paused at the door.

'That smell,' I thought as I looked around. The store was filled with punk rockers, gangsters, ECT. I smiled no matter what this store was always full. F.Y.E was one of my favorite stores. It brought in so much money. I smiled as I looked around before working up to the counter.

"Hey Shippo how's the business," I asked him looking over the crowd.

"Good oh also thanks for the new employee she is an angle," Shippo said. I then turned to him and I nodded.

"No problem when InuYasha wouldn't stop bothering me and kept asking me to write a letter to his friend I had no choice and I figured you could use some help," I said watching him try and stuff money in the register. I heard Shippo laughing.

"She has been bringing in customers all day she is just so friendly," he said before we walked over there together. There was that girl. She was sitting there talking to a little boy who was looking at the new PS3. The mother smiled and picked one up. I watched the girl stand up.

"Would you like me to ring that up," she asked the woman.

"Yes I would," the mother said. I watched as the girl, the mother, and the son walked over to the counter she quickly rang them up and they left. I watched the girl who stood behind the counter and smiled at the passing customers. I smiled before leaving to go to the next store knowing that I would be returning to talk to the new employee. The rest of the day went uneventful if you ask me more evaluating, meeting up with the guys, and doing nothing. It was now 6 pm and things were still bustling but I was going to go see the new girl. I arrived at F.Y.E to see it full as ever. I walked up to the counter to see Shippo.

"Where is the new employee," I asked him.

"In the back she worked through lunch and now she is taking her break," he said before ringing someone else up. I slipped behind the counter and into the backroom. I felt my heart warm at what I saw. There she was laying her head down on a desk fast asleep. I picked her up and carried her through the back way and up to my office. Once there I laid her down on the couch and placed a cover over her. I then sat at my desk and did some work waiting for her to wake up.

30 minuets later

I heard her start to shift so I looked up. She stretched and she ran her hand under her hat and before I knew it the hat tumbled to the ground and her wavy black locks fell to the floor. She then opened her eyes and sat up pushing her hair out of her face. She yawned and the looked around the room. She then fell off the couch as she looked around.

"Where am I and who are you," she said scrambling around the room.

"I am the owner of the mall Sesshomaru Tashio," I said standing. She stilled and looked at me. I took this time to look her over. Her hair cascaded over you shoulder and in front of her face. Her clothes were baggy but her face, hair, and eyes made everything better. I walked towards her and smirked.

"Sesshomaru," I said extending my hand.

"Kagome," she said reaching for my hand. As soon as our hands touched there was a spark and she backed up and held her hand. I looked down at my hand and then back at her.

"Um I have to get back to work," she said picking up her hat and tucking her hair back under it. She turned and was about to leave when I grabbed her hand. The spark was not painful but sent a shock through our bodies.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night," I said still holding her hand. She looked at me and smiled and if I wasn't the strong demon I was my knees would have buckled.

"Sure umm what should I wear," she asked with a slight blush.

"Something formal," I said giving her a smile of my own. I saw her blush and I let go of her hand, "See you then."

I watched as she turned and left. I smirked before going back to my desk and tried to finish some work but my mind was stuck on the raven baby electric woman who I had a date with tomorrow night.

"She's mine," I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All I wanted was for this day to end. I couldn't wait for tonight. I had taken the day off to prepare for the night but on my way to R.S.V.P for the dinner party I stopped by the mall to check up on things. I met with Miroku and Kouga for lunch and discussed new business. After about an hour I left to go and check on my other business. I pulled into the parking deck of Tashio Corp. and walked up to the front office.

"Miss. Shindo any calls," I asked as I looked through the mail she passed me.

"Yes sir here you go," she said passing me a small stack of pink papers. I thanked her before heading to the elevator and going up to the 20th floor. Once I got there I walked into my office and made a few calls before checking out and heading home. I had spent all day walking and running around so I walked into my room and took a quick shower. When I got out I picked up my phone and dialed the number that was sitting on my nightstand.

"_Hello," _the voice said.

"Kagome Higurashi," I asked slowly letting her name roll off my tongue.

"_Um yes who is this," _she asked nervously.

"It's ok Ms. Higurashi it's Mr. Tashio," I said with a slight chuckle.

"_Oh how are you," _she said with a small giggle.

"Fine I was just calling to find out where you were going to be getting ready," I asked her while sitting down on my bed.

"_Here at the mall I don't get off till 8 tonight it would be too late if I went home then came back," _she said softly.

"Ok then I will send a limo for you at 9:30 is that okay," I asked her before opening my little black book.

"_Sounds perfect," _she gasped.

"Good see you then," I said before hanging up the phone. I looked over to my nightstand to check the time and saw that it was 7:30pm. I quickly dialed the phone number that I had picked up. I called my limo driver and told him his assignment about picking up Kagome. I slipped my robe on and pushed the buzzer on my wall.

"_Yes Sir," _the voice came.

"I would like someone to help me comb out my hair," I said chuckling softly.

"_Right away sir,"_ the voice said. I moved to my bathroom and sat in the chair in front of the mirror. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come," I said softly. I heard the door slide open nice and slowly and I smiled as the servant girl placed the bottle of wine in front of me and a wine glass. She poured me a glass and then we started the task of combing out my long silver hair.

KAGOME POV

"Urgh I can't do this," I said to myself while placing my head down on my desk.

"Is everything ok," a female voice asked me. I looked up at the lady who spoke. She had really nice warm brown eyes and long black hair. I sighed and answered.

"No, everything is not ok," I said before slamming my head on the desk.

"May I ask what is wrong," she said sitting beside me.

"I have a date tonight and it is supposed to be formal but I don't have anything formal," I said before slamming my head down again.

"Girl you are in a mall you can get anything in the mall," she said before standing and grabbing my arm.

"Come on me and my friends can help," she said dragging me into a boutique. She then sat me down in a chair.

"Guys come here," she yelled out. Soon four other females joined us out in the room, "she has a date tonight. But has nothing to wear, look at her hair, and no make-up."

They all looked at me and smiled. I cowered and tried to sink back into the chair when they approached. Before I knew it my hair was being washed, my nails and toe nails being done, and my bust being measured. Soon my hair was washed and ready to set. They combed out my hair and sat me under the hair dryer while I also dried my nails. After everything was done they pushed me into one of the showers and told me to bath. I quickly showered and when I got out I was wrapped up with a black robe. I was then sat back into a chair and started getting my hair styled. One girl was giving my legs a massage and another was giving my arms a massage. They then lotioned my feet, legs, hands, and arms never missing a spot, they placed a ring on my middle finger and earring in my ears. They decorated my neck with a simple diamond necklace and decorated my face with eye shadow and lipstick. Soon my hair was complete and they turned the chair around so I could look in the mirror. I smiled at what I saw. My hair was flowing over my shoulder in light waves giving me a full bountiful look. I then was told to stand and pull on the underwear they got me. I stood in front of them with my hands covering my exposed breast as they pulled the dress up. The dress was beautiful and I wanted to cry. After it was on and in place I gasped at how beautiful it looked. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:20 I sighed and started feeling nervous. I then grabbed the clutch they were handing me and smiled.

"Guys I don't think I can do this," I said looking at myself.

"You look wonderful you can do it," Sango said smiling. I then heard my phone ring.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"_I am waiting for you at the main entrance of the mall," _the voice said with a British accent. I looked at the girls and hung up the phone slowly.

"Go on ahead," they said. I slowly left the room and made my way to the entrance which was bout 10 feet away. I walked slowly so to not trip on the dress. Once I got to the door I could see the black limo sitting out side with a white guy in a black suit with a back hat. I walked out the door and his jaw seemed to hit the ground.

"Um hi," I said to him.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," he asked.

"Yes I am," I said before walking up to him. He took off his hat, held out his hand, and kissed it lightly as he bowed. He helped me get my jacket on and then smiled at me.

"You are beautiful," he said before opening my door. Once I was in I looked around. It was beautiful. The seats were nice and soft, there was a wine being chilled, and there was a tiny book shelf. I look on the shelf and looked at all the books. I smiled when I found one that I really liked. I sat and read for the next 30 minuets on our way to the place I was meeting Mr. Tashio. When I got there I gasped at the all the photographers and started to get nervous.

"What is going on why are all of them here," I asked almost screaming.

"My lady this is the company's business dinner. All the businesses he owns are getting together here for the weekend," he said with a slight chuckle. He then got out and ran over to open my door. I heart all the chitter and chatter going on outside. I heard the flash of the cameras and I wanted to run. I then heard the door opening and thought about dashing through the other side but then a clawed hand entered the car. I slowly moved closer to the open door and looked up into the face of Mr. Tashio.

"I thought that you would be more comfortable walking on the red carpet with someone you knew," he said smiling as I let my hand slowly slip into his.

SESS POV

Once I saw the hesitation of the car doors opening I knew what needed to be done. I slowly made my way towards the car but then smelt the scent of uneasiness.

'She's thinking about running,' I thought so I used my demon speed to get to the car before the driver could open the door.

"I will take it from here thank you," I said to him. I then opened the door and held my hand out for her to take. She was on the other side of the limo but when I listened closer I heard her heart beat start to slow. She started moving closer to me and then placed her hand into mine. When I saw her hand I didn't know if I could take anymore. Her nails had been done with a silver and black tip. And her middle fingers had a magenta crescent moon on them. She had a small diamond ring on her middle finger thank god it wasn't her ring finger. She grasped my hand and I grasped hers and then helped her get out. I almost smiled when I saw how the big black jacket swallowed her up. There was a guy who would take her jacket as soon as she got out. So I started walking and fixing my tie when it got real quiet everyone seemed to be staring behind me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. I almost lost my composure when I saw her. She stood before me wearing a royal blue silk dress. The dress had crisscross straps and showed off a lot of cleavage. After the dress dipped into the V there was rhinestones on both sides of the V. As my eyes traveled I saw that the dress hugged her abdomen and when it got to the middle of her thigh it started a split. It was plain but beautiful. Her shoes where were open toe showing off her toes and had a diamond strap going up her foot then wrapped around her ankle. The heel was incrusted with diamonds and was about 6 inches tall. If I wasn't royalty then I would have started drooling but I let her walk ahead. When I saw her back I wanted nothing more then just to take her home and show her a good time. The straps ran from the front and crisscrossed in the back. The back was open other then the straps and you could see her whole back. The dress stopped right above her butt and it was wonderful. The dress dragged on the ground gracefully and I slowly followed behind her every now and then we stopped to take pictures or talk to interviewers. If anyone asked us about our relationship we would say that it was private and not to be discussed until things were less confusing. Once we reached the doors to the area we stepped in and everyone grew quiet. I was busy talking to the receptionist that I didn't seem to notice Kagome descending the stairs. When I turned around to escort her down the stairs she was already on the last step. My eyes flashed red as I saw Naraku Muso reach out his hand to help her down the last step. He bowed and kissed her hand and gave her a smile.

"Naraku," he said softly.

"Kagome," she whispered back. I walked down the stairs with calmness but on the inside I was ready to attack. When I reached Naraku gave me a smile before bowing low.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have never seen such a beautiful angel before," Naraku said his eyes flash to the exposed flesh of Kagome's chest before looking back at me, "I might have to take her off your hands."

I growled slightly.

"I am glad that you think my date is beautiful but she and I have a very tight schedule for tonight so I have come to steal her from you," I said with a smirk when she looked at me.

"That will be acceptable," she said before bowing he was walking away when he turned back, "You owe me a dance."

Kagome shivered before looking at me.

"Let's mingle," I said before introducing Kagome to many business men that worked under or with me. Soon we separated and I found Miroku and Kouga.

"So what do you think," I asked.

"Are you sure that is the same person for the elevator," Miroku asked while trying to take her clothes off in his head.

"Yes it is and stop trying to undress my date," I said growling softly.

"Her mingling skills are amazing she is even getting along with your father," Kouga said sipping from his glass. I glanced to see Kagome talking to my parents and laughing. I cleared my throat then walked over to the three. We all sat and laughed until the hostess went up.

"Good evening ladies and gents. You guys look fabulous tonight. But anyway I would like to bring Lord Sesshomaru Inu Tashio to the stage," he said into the microphone. The spotlight started shinning on my table and everyone applauded. As I got up I noticed that Kagome didn't rise. I held out my hand to her and she looked confused.

'_Do you trust me',_ I asked her telecommunicating with her.

'_Yes', _she said back. She took my hand and we walked up to the stage hands/ fingers entwined.

"Good evening and welcome. Tonight I want to introduce you too a very important person in my life," I felt Kagome tense. I smirked. When she gasped I quickly slipped a diamond ring on her finger before holding her hand up.

"This is my fiancée Kagome Higurashi," I said smiling before turning to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked slightly confused but very happy. The rest of the night was spent mingling and getting congrats. Then the band started playing songs to dance too. I asked my mother for the first dance forgetting all about what Naraku had said. When I tuned around I saw Kagome put her hand in Naraku's. The whole time they did a little waltz nothing serious. I made sure I watched his hands but felt my eyes flash red when I saw his thumb caressing the exposed skin of her back. After a while she left him to dance with my father and then that was that. I was saying good byes when I saw Kagome sitting by herself at a table looking at the ring. I walked over and she stood.

"Since everyone is gone here you go", she said slipping the ring off her finger and placing it in my hand.

"Why are you giving this back", I asked her before she walked away.

"Because you were just putting on a show", she said trying to walk away. I had been basically trying to keep my cool. I want her now right now. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. I was inches from kissing those sweet lips when I felt a vibration.

"Hello," I said roughly before licking my lips.

"_Your fiancée's limo is here,"_ the voice said. I sighed and hung up. I walked up to her and took the ring from her hand. I then placed it on her finger and kissed to her hand. I offered her my arm as we walked out of the building. I watched as the driver seemed to be undressing her with his eyes and I growled slightly. He cleared his throat and went to the driver's side.

"Thanks for tonight I had a great time," she said fiddling with her the ring on her finger.

"Your welcome I am glad you had a good time," I said before taking her hand in mine, "Don't take it off."

I was referring to the ring and I saw her smile. Before I knew it she had her arms around my neck and was holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. As we pulled away she placed a small kiss on my cheek. I stared at her shocked as she got in the limo and the limo sped off. When no one was looking I put my hand to my cheek and smiled. I loosened my bowtie and got into my convertible and sped off into the night thinking about a raven haired, electric baby blue eyes, girl with soft lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I was at the office earlier then usual. I couldn't wait to see Kagome. I heard the doors and gates unlocking and knew that it was show time. We had an employees meeting today so I quickly told everyone over the loud speaker to meet me in the food court. Once everyone was gathered they took a seat. I looked over the group of people and smirked when I saw her but it soon turned into a scowl. There was a boy sitting next to Kagome. He looked around her age and seemed to be flirting. Kagome looked different today. She had her hair out but there was a scarf on her head. She wore golden earrings that said Kags on them and a necklace that said the same. She wore a black shirt that said 'Baby Girl' in black letters and was big so it drooped off her shoulder. She then had some black skinny jeans on that clung to her like paint to a car. On her feet she wore some black Converse that has golden lace. She looked sexy but the guy sitting next to her was about to get me mad. I then saw him take her left hand and look at the ring. I smirked before turning to everyone.

"Good morning everyone, I hope all of you are doing well," I said looking out, "This weekend is the company beach party. The mall will be closed so you have no worries. I am inviting all of you to my beach house on the coast of Florida. You will all fly in the company jets and will meet me there. We will be there for a week so pack wisely. You leave tomorrow night after work."

People started cheering and laughing.

"Now get back to work," I said with a strict face on. Everyone scattered except for Kagome.

"How was the rest of your night," I asked coming to sit next to her.

"It was ok," she said sliding the newspaper over to me. I read it over and smiled. The headline read, 'Royal Engagement'. I scanned the article quickly before looking up at her and smiling.

"So how do u like being at my side," I said taking her left hand in mine.

"I don't know if I like all the attention but I like what it says," she said blushing. I smiled before kissing her hand.

"I would like for you to come over for dinner tonight," I said looking into her eyes. We were getting closer and we were inches from kissing when someone yelled.

"Kagome we have things to unpack," Shippo's voice yelled out. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight," she said before turning and walking away.

'Shippo I am going to kill you," I thought before walking up to my office. Once I was there I sat and did some research trying to find out what I should make for tonight. Time seemed to move so fast. It was now 8:30 pm and I still have to get ready for the trip and get dinner cooked. I quickly locked up my doors and headed to my car. I got into my car and made a pit stop at the grocery store to pick up what I would need for dinner. I called Maurice (my new limo driver) and told him to pick Kagome up at 9:30. I then called Kagome and told her what time the limo would be picking her up. She sounded depressed but I would just have to ask her when she got here. I started cooking and before I knew it, it was 10. I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it there stood Kagome. She looked very tired and her shoulders sagged.

"Come on in," I said with concern dripping in my voice. She plopped down on the couch and looked up at me. She was tired and her physical appearance proved it. I reached out my hand and she took it weakly. I lead her into the dinning room where I sat at the head and her to my right. We ate in a comfortable silence then went to the living room to watch a movie. Once I sat down she rested her head in my lap and watched the movie. I stroked her hair slowly. After a while I heard her heart slow down telling me that she was fast sleep. I smiled and picked her up. I took her into the guest room and laid her down gently. I wanted to put her in my room but I didn't know how she would take waking up next to me. I then picked up the phone and called Kikyo. Kikyo had gotten a better job as a secretary at one of my businesses.

"_Hello," _he tired voice said.

"Hello Kikyo I need you to do me a favor. Will you please go and pack a suitcase for Kagome. She will be going with me tomorrow night to Florida for a week," I said softly as to not wake the sleeping beauty next to me. I was still stroking her hair as to not wake her.

"_Yeah sure no problem I will drop it by in the morning,"_ she said before whispering to someone else.

"Also bring her some clothes for tomorrow also please," I said before hanging up. I looked down at Kagome and smiled. I then left the room and went to pack my bag. I got everything ready for tomorrow with getting the plane fueled, clothes packed, and making sure that we had transportation to the beach house. Once all that was done, I showered and got in bed. I was soon in knocked out.

NEXT MORNING

I woke when a scent of panic in my nose and jumped up following the scent. Once I got into the guestroom I saw Kagome looking around. I smiled when I saw her. She was beautiful in the morning. Her hair was a little messy and the tee-shirt I gave her was wrinkled but she looked stunning.

"Good morning sleepy head," I said before walking over to her.

"Did I fall asleep last night," she asked. I smiled and nodded slowly.

"I am so sorry. I think I should go," she said walking towards the door.

"I don't think you should. You would be late for work and why do home when you can do all that stuff here," I said sitting on the bed lightly.

"But my clothes," she started.

"Are down stairs waiting for you," I said before getting up, "Through those doors is the bathroom, so yeah get showered and someone will bring up your clothes."

I walked out of her room and into my own. I showered and got dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks. I quickly carried myself down stairs where I saw the two suitcases Kikyo packed for Kagome. After I was finished loading the stuff in the van that would be taking the stuff down to Florida I heard foot steps. I turned and suddenly forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a white strapless dress that was a corset at the top tied with black string and flowed out around her hips and it had black flowers. She had on white heels that had straps that wrapped up around her calves. Her jewelry was simple my ring, a simple diamond necklace, and a pair of chandelier diamond earrings. Her hair was pulled back and some of her hair fell around her face. She was beautiful. She slowly made her way towards me and that was when I knew I made the right choice.

Kagome POV

When I saw him I got weak in the knees. There he stood in a white button up shirt that had the first 3 buttons undone and showed off part of his chest. He had on a black belt and black slacks.

'Simple but sexy,' I thought before smiling and descending the stairs. When I got the last steps he held out his hand which I took gratefully and once I was down the stairs he kissed my hand lightly. When he looked up at me my legs gave out. Before I could even start falling he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We were so close. I could feel his breath on my cheek as I caressed my face. I turned to look at him.

"Sorry," I whispered looking between his hypnotic eyes and his tempting lips. Our lips were so close one move and that would have been it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a voice said, "Oh I am so sorry."

I backed up and started straightening out my clothes and smiled at the man dressed in a black tux.

"Yes William is there something you need," Sesshomaru asked him with his back facing the man still. He had his hands behind his back and his head down but his figure was tensed.

"Just telling you that your ride to work is here," the man said bowing low.

"Thank you William," Sesshomaru said before turning and taking my hand.

"Shall we," he said kissing it.

"We shall," I said before we walked out the house arm in arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we arrived at work we separated. Sesshomaru was handing out the itinerary and I had to work. Once I arrived I opened up and started restocking. Once everything was set I opened the doors and the store was flooded with people. After a few hours I was tired and my feet hurt but of course that's the price to pay for looking so cute. I turned to see a group of ladies was heading toward me.

"Yes may I help you," I asked smiling. One of them then pulled out a newspaper and tossed it to me. I quickly caught it and saw the paper was from yesterday and had me and Sesshomaru on the front cover.

"Um ok what about it," I asked placing it down on the desk behind me.

"Your new here which means you don't know the rules. Sesshomaru Tashio is off limits to ugly sluts like you. OK bitch and if we ever see you near him again then we will not hesitate to kill you," the leader said. Everyone else just nodded their heads before turning around and walking out. I sighed and continued working. It was 9:30 and everyone was gathered and ready to go. Sesshomaru had left earlier today and had called to tell us he was there and waiting. After everyone was gathered we gathered in the van and headed to the airport. Our flight was ready. We ran through bag check and security and got onto the company jet. On the way I had some problems with paparazzi but Sesshomaru had anticipated it and had gotten me a body guard we covered me from their flashing cameras. Once I got on board I was treated like a princess. I was able to sleep for the last hour. Once we landed it was late and everyone was tired. We all loaded up into the limos that were waiting and laughed and drank on our way to the house. Once we pulled up everyone gasped at the 'beach house'. I wasn't a beach house it was a fucking mansion on a beach. Once we got out of the car the smell of salt water assaulted my nostrils. I smiled before we all walked up the steps. I was about to knock when the door opened slowly.

"Welcome everyone to the Tashio's Beach house," Sesshomaru said walking down the stairs. He was dressed the same as this morning but his sleeves were rolled up but all I could still think was simple but sexy, "The flight must have been long and you all must be tired. Now the way the rooms are set up is that everyone who works on the lowest level of the mall are on the second floor which is up these steps. Those who work on the middle floor are up the next flight of steps. And last those on that work on the top level are up the next flight of steps. Everyone had their own room unless some people want to room together that's fine. Your names are engraved on the doors so you will be able to find your way. Have a good night and be prepared to have fun tomorrow."

He said bowing. After everyone dispersed I stood there with my bag in my hands and he descended the steps.

"Would you like me to take you to your room," he asked me softly as he took my hands.

"No I would like you to take me to your room," I said blushing and he chuckled lightly.

"That sounds like a plan," he said before picking me up and before I knew it we were standing in a red and black room. I walked over to the open doors that seemed to look out of the ocean. I walked out and gasped the way the moon reflected off the water was beautiful I sighed and rested my hands on the railing. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist and soft lips kissing my neck. I leaned back into the hard body behind me and smiled.

"Why did you want to come here to my room," his deep baritone voice asked his breath tickling my ear.

"If we are going to be fiancée's to the public we need to know more about each other," I said gasping when he softly sucked my neck.

"Well alright no funny business but I am warning you. If you tempt me I will take your innocence," he said before walking away. I stood there with my eyes wide before taking a breath in and walking into the room. Sesshomaru had changed and was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. I quickly followed suit changing into a bunny outfit and sat next to him. My pj's kept me nice and warm but the fire was wonderful. For the rest of the night we talked about each other's lives and laughed. After a while we both got under the covers making sure to leave space between us. I was on one side and he was on the other. The bed was big enough to fit 30 people so it wasn't hard for us to separate and still be comfortable.

NEXT MORNING

I woke feeling the sun on my skin and I smiled. But then I realized that there was an arm around my waist. I then noticed the silver hair was flowing over my arm. I shifted and so did the body hugged up next to me.

"Good morning," the voice said kissing my shoulder.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru," I said turning over. We faced each other and he slowly opened his eyes. I traced the crescent moon on his forehead and the strips on his cheeks. He smiled and started inching closer. Our lips were inches apart when there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he jumped out of bed.

"What," he growled opening the door.

"Everyone is waiting for you at the table for breakfast," the guy said. I climbed out of bed and stretched. Before walking over to the dresser and pulling out an outfit. We both through on robes and headed down for breakfast. Once everyone was done eating Sesshomaru made an announcement about today's schedule.

"No when I gave you your itineraries I gave it too u so you could know what we have. But you are free to do as you please. I beg you to stay out of the forbidden rooms and I have guards so don't try. Also tonight we are having a Masquerade Ball. Males your custom sized tux's are in your closets. Females your dresses are in your closets and everyone's mask in on their dressers, also ladies east wing males' west wing. Have a great day," he said before walking out the room. I soon followed walking up the stairs. By the time I got to the last step I was out of breath and my legs were hurting.

"Not as easy as I made it seem," a voice asked. I then saw a clawed hand reaching out to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," I said taking his hand thankfully. We walked into the room and I sat down on the bed still trying to catch my breath. After I was able to breath regularly I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I gasped when I saw Sesshomaru brushing his teeth in only his towel around his waist. I blushed and turned around covering my eyes. I then heard the water turning on and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with Sesshomaru's chest. I blushed and squealed.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just my chest," he said smiling before lifting my chin with his index finger, "Go ahead and take a shower and I will meet in the room."

He left me and I closed the door leaning against it shivering ever so slightly I moved from the door. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and got dressed.

Sesshomaru POV

I heard the door open and I turned. I dropped the towels when I looked at her. Kagome was wearing a black hat with a red flower. Her hair was down and she had black and red shades on. Her lips were not very glossy but shined anyway. My eyes continued down and saw her black and red bikini. The top tied around the neck and back and gave me a nice view of her very supple breast. The bottom tied on the sides. There were red flowers on the back and on the top of the bikini top. She then had a black and red sarong wrapped around her waist. She had on a pair of black stilettos that wrapped around her ankles and seemed to fit her small foot perfectly. I could see every curve and dip of her body and all I wanted to do was attack.

"You know we will need those towels," she said before walking over to the balcony. I quickly picked up the towels and ran demon speed down the stairs and picked her up bridal style. Once we got down the stairs I placed her down slowly. Something flashed me in my eyes. I looked down and saw that it was the ring. Kagome hadn't taken off my ring. I took her hand and kissed it before walking away. I walked over to the deck where people were lounging and watching others swim and sunbath. I went inside and made sure lunch was getting prepared. Once I walked back out I felt my demon start to surface. The same jackass that was flirting with Kagome on 2 days ago, he was pulling her arm before wrapping his arms around her waist. She started to struggle and push against him but he didn't let go. Her hat fell to the ground as she struggled.

"Kagome honey there you are," I said walking over to them. He quickly let her go before leaning closer to her.

"We will finish this later," he whispered before walking away. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood there with her hair down. I circled her slowly making sure that he hadn't hurt her before pulling her into my arms.

"Are you ok," I asked hugging her close to me.

"I'm ok," she said hugging me back.

"What did he want," I asked pulling back slowly.

"He told me to leave you and go with him or else things would be bad," she said sighing.

"Nothing bad will happen while you are with me," I said kissing her forehead. The rest of the time before lunch we spent playing volleyball, swimming, and running around on the sand. Once we were done we went into the dinning room where we had hamburgers. The demons of course had theirs raw while the humans had theirs well done. I bit into my burger and some of the blood from the beef dripped onto my chin. Kagome giggled before grabbing her napkin and wiping my chin. After lunch was finished we all went back to our room to rest for a while.

Kagome and I had taken our showers and were now lying in the bed in our robes. Kagome was fast asleep and I was playing in her hair. We then separated to prepare for the ball. The rest of the week went by very fast after the ball. All the swimming and dancing and eating and playing was over. We had arrived back in Minnesota to our normal lives. Kagome and I had gotten closer mentally but not physically we hadn't even shared our first kiss. Once we got back to town we had to go to work the next day. So I hadn't seen Kagome in two days and I missed her.

AN- I couldn't tell about every day of the week so yeah. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was everyone's first day back but everyone seemed relaxed and excited to get back to work. I smiled as Miroku, Kouga, and I did our rounds everything seemed great until we got to FYE. I walked into the store to hear a lot of noise and a crowd of women around a single girl. I then realized that the girl was Kagome. I tried to push through the crowd but it was too tight so Miroku, Kouga, and I started pulling people away from the middle. When I got closer I could see that Kagome was fighting off two girls. Kagome had a busted lip and a scratch on her cheek was bleeding pretty badly. Her clothes were ripped and before I could see more Kagome swung and knocked one of the girls on the ground.

"EVERYONE STOP," I yelled standing in the middle, "All of you get out of here before I ban you from the mall."

After everyone had left I saw Kagome kneeling on the floor holding her hand. I walked around her and then knelt down. She was holding her finger which seemed to be broken. She then moved it making a crack before releasing a small gasp. I then also saw that her shoulder was sagging but as she stood she popped it back in.

"What was that all about," I asked her. She didn't even look up at me just tried to limp away. I was getting angry so grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. When I grabbed her arm she cried out then looked up at me. I quickly picked her up and ran her up to my office. I radioed the rest of the guys to tell them to make sure everything else ran smoothly. Once I was sure everything would be okay I placed Kagome on the chair and knelt down in front of her. I then placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face. I could now better the cuts on her face and I sighed. I then let my tongue run over the cut on her cheek and she gasped. I found that I lover the taste of her blood and so I continued to suck and lick until there was not a scar left. I then saw her lick her lips and close her eyes and I couldn't resist anymore. I went forward and licked her lip slowly before placing my lips fully on hers. She pushed back and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Soon out tongues were touching each other and caressing each other. I don't know what came over us but we couldn't get enough of each other. We were now lying on the floor with me on top. I then pulled back still softly kissing her lips.

"How was that for a first kiss," I asked her.

"Great," she said pulling me down for another kiss. After about 20 more minuets of making out, we just held each other. We then stood and I examined her face.

"You're completely healed," I said before kissing her cheek. After that we emerged to have lunch with everyone else. Soon the day was over and I was taking her home.

"Why are we here," she asked when we pulled up into my driveway.

"We are making the real announcement of the engagement tonight in front of the press," I said getting out and walking over to open her door. Before she could get out she swung her legs over and I got down.

"Kagome look we haven't known each other for long but I know that I have very strong feelings for you. I want to get to know you more but in a real relationship. Kagome will you do me the honor of being my fiancée for real," I asked taking the old ring off her finger and pulling out the new one. She gasped as she looked down at it and she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she said. I slid the ring on her finger and pulled her to me in a hug. Once we got inside we both went to my room to get ready. Kagome decided on a simple dark cherry wine dress. The straps were outlined with rhinestones and under the breast were outlined with rhinestones also. The dress clung to her curves and had a long split from her upper thigh down to the floor. She then came and stood in front of me helping me fixes my bow-tie and straightens out my tux. We then climbed into the limo and went to the place. We sat in a very comfortable silence. I held her hand under mine as we traveled smoothly over the roads. When we arrived at the company ballroom we walked in waving to all the cameras and paparazzi, Kagome had a big smile on her face but I kept my serious composure. Finally we got inside and I took her hand. We walked down the stairs and everyone applauded. We mingled for a minuet then Kagome and I made our way to the stage. Once there everyone got quiet and picked up their champagne glasses and raised them.

"I would like us to raise our glasses as I make this toast. The woman next to me is to be my wife. She will also be the mother of the heir to the western throne. And I would just like to say I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you. Cheers," I said before taking a sip. Everyone else took a sip after me and then Kagome and I kissed. Everyone cheered and the party began. That same night we meet our wedding planner and heard all of her ideas. Kagome was glowing. She laughed and smiled with all the people as she mingled. I then saw someone staring at her. He stood in the corner away from everyone else just staring. He then looked at me and I knew who he was. It was the same guy from the beach house who bothered Kagome. I started making my way towards him and he smiled at me. But then before I knew it he was gone.

"Shit," I growled before making my way over to Kagome, "Let's end the night I am feeling tired."

"Ok," she said while we made our way to the stage. Everyone cheered as we got onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you all for coming and supporting us. I am really thankful to have friends who care so much," she said everyone awed and she continued, "But even though we would like to party all night. Most of us have work in the morning and some of us have planning to do," she then pinched my cheek and everyone laughed.

"Don't we honey," she said in a baby voice. I felt my beast laugh and I knew I would have to show her we wore the pants in this relationship, "So we will be saying good night. Please don't be afraid to take home food with you or flowers or the decorations. You are welcomed to take anything with you. So have a wonderful night thank you for joining us for this wonderful occasion and I hope that we will see you all again very soon," she ended with a wink and everyone cheered. We made our way down and said many good nights as they quickly set up a press conference. After it was set up Kagome and I sat down and answered questions. After about an hour of q and a Kagome and I finally were on our way home. Once we got to my house Kagome was already fast asleep so I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down and asked one of the maids to change her. I then turned into my full demon side and lay curled up on the ground and soon I was fast asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I don't know how it happened but Kagome was awake before me because she started screaming. I looked at her with my huge blood red eyes before transforming back into my humanoid form. She watched me for a moment before passing out. I sighed before going to get dressed. About an hour later she was awake.

"Oh what happened," she asked holding her head.

"You saw me in my true form and passed out," I said before handing her the opened bottle of water. She drank slowly before spitting the water out.

"Wait you're the big white dog," she asked cleaning up the water that had gotten on her chin. I nodded slowly and she just stared.

"I am a dog demon and I have a true form which is my demon form. Right now I am in my human form making me look like a human," I explained taking her hand and kissing it. I then got out of bed and walked over to the balcony over looking my lands. I heard running water and the shuffle of clothes. After about 30 minuets I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. I quickly turned it around so that she was facing me and I was in front of her. I picked her up and placed her on the railing of the banister. We were hesitant to kiss, we kept getting close and I continued to nudge and place her face in the right angle. Once she was there I placed my lips against hers and before I knew it her arms was wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I pulled her close to me allowing my hard-on to rest on her heat. We both knew that we wanted each other and that we needed each other. I quickly picked her up without breaking the kiss and placed her gently on the bed. I slowly made my way up her body stopping to pull off her shorts. Her glistening sex was beautiful. It was calling my name and I couldn't wait to comply. I continued my way up slowly removing her shirt throwing it across the room. Then I got to her face and all I could do was show love and compassion. She looked like an angle. Her hair formed around her head in a black halo and I felt bad for having to take her innocence but I couldn't help what happened next. I removed the rest of my clothes and I moved us so that we were completely in the middle of the bed. I kissed her slowly and passionately. Our tongues entwined and while she was distracted I slowly pushed myself into her. She cried out against my lips giving me more access to her mouth. I let my tongue go into her mouth as she cried out at the feeling of me moving into her. I could feel the tears on my hand as they slid from her face. My other hand was gripping her hip because of the pain both of us were feeling. She was tensing up and was making it more painful then it should be.

"Shit Kagome relax," I growled out to her. She was so tight that I couldn't breath. It was soft and hot and if she didn't relax I was going to go demon and fuck her senseless. She continued to tense and her body arched into mine as she cried out. I growled trying to avoid my demon from taking over but the red flooded my eyes and I felt my self start pounding into her. She cried out but then started moaning and crying out for more. Before I knew it I had her flipped over and I started pounding into her from behind. I couldn't get enough of what she was giving and I knew before the day was over she would be mine. Soon she screamed her release and I followed soon after her filling her pussy with my seed. I howled out my conquest as I emptied myself into her. Once we were finished I lay down beside her and held her close. My demon was still in control and I was just hoping it would be done for a minuet. He held Kagome tight and whispered how sorry we are into her ear. My demon surprised me at how gentle he was being. She was still shivering and she was covered in sweat. We held her close and kissed her sweaty head. I started getting turned on again just seeing her like that but I calmed down knowing that she needed sometime. After she was asleep I resurfaced and slowly running my fingers through her hair. Once she woke, we made love 3 more times before getting ready for work and going down to have breakfast. I was down before Kagome I thought I would give her a little privacy knowing that if I saw her naked we would not be leaving the house anytime soon. Once she walked down stairs I felt myself harden. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt that said FYE on it. I was guessing it was the new tee-shirt. She was wearing some black flats and black stud earrings and a black chocker. Her hair was up in a ponytail and flowed over her shoulder. I was wearing a black shirt with the first 3 buttons undone, some black slacks, and some black loafers. Once she got down the stairs she stood on her tip-toes and pecked me on the lips before walking toward the kitchen. She was talking to one of the cooks when I walked in. My eyes were red with anger and I let out a silent growl and all the cooks left. Kagome had her back to me and looked like she was making a sandwich. I moved behind her and pushed what she was doing before over before picking her up and placing her on the counter. I started feverishly kissing her lips. I pushed her skirt up further so that I could sit between her legs comfortably. I then wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me while growling in her mouth. She had her hand around my neck pulling me closer. I then heard a phone ring and I growled pulling it out and threw it but Kagome quickly caught it before it could get too far.

"Hello," she said. I moved to her neck nibbling and kissing. She gave a silent moan.

"Yes we will be there soon," she said again. I pulled down one of the straps of her shirt.

"Thank you Kouga we will be there in about 20 minuets," she said again. I was kissing and nibbling on her arm while grinding into her. She then hung up the phone and pushed me back. She then hopped down and pushed me into the fridge. She then feverishly kissed me leaving me breathless. I pulled her closer to me when she then moved away from me. I growled loudly and she poked me in the chest.

"We need to go your assistants need you," she said before kissing me one more time then finishing her sandwich. When we got into the car we put on our shades and blasted the music. Every now and then she would allow me to take a bite of her sandwich. We stopped at a red light and I was on my phone and another car pulled up next to mine.

"Hey momma leave that loser and come with us we have space for one more," he said. He had blond hair and was full human. I growled silently at first. Kagome looked at me and placed her hand over mine. The guys started laughing and I growled louder.

"No thanks," she said placing her hand on my chest, "I got my man."

She then leaned over and started kissing me. The other guys started to yell cusses. I smiled at them as we went through the now green light. I gripped her hand as I shifted gears. Once we got to the mall. We linked hands as we walked. Once in demons growled and females cried. I smirked every now at some of the comments that were being dropped. When I got to Kagome's store I saw him. The same guy that has been making moves on my girl. Before Kagome could walk away I grabbed her and twirled her back into me where I kissed her lips. I heard a girl scream and run away and after I was done I looked over at the guys who had this very angry look on his face. I smiled and gave her one more peck before letting her go.

"I will see you at lunch," I said walking toward my office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was lunch time so I went to find Kagome. Once I got to the store Kagome was restocking some CD's. I came up behind her and placed my hands on her hips. She jumped slightly then turned toward me.

"Hey you scared me," she said before leaning up and giving me a kiss, "Let me get my purse and we can go."

I watched her walk away and I saw her hand. It glistened with my ring. I smirked but then frowned when I realized what was going on.

'I love her,' I thought to myself. I looked at her and then thought back to when I first met her on the elevator. Her skin was glowing and her eyes twinkled. She was beautiful.

'How is it possible that I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands is in love,' I kept thinking about it even when Kagome came back. She smiled up at me but I just looked at her and started walking.

"Sesshomaru is everything ok," she asked me her voice dripping with concern. I looked at her before pulling out her seat and then taking my own. I couldn't believe that I fell in love with a human. Out of all the people to fall in love with I had to fall in love with a human. I started reading the menu not looking up at her. The rest of lunch was spent in a comfortable silence and I would never look up. Close to the end she cracked and I realized that I was being a jerk. She got up threw her napkin down and marched out of the restaurant. On the inside I wanted to run to her but on the outside I stayed in my seat and sipped my wine. As the day went on when I went to FYE for the inspection.

Kagome POV

'I don't know what the hell his problem is but he needs to get over it,' I thought to myself. The day was coming to a close and store inspections were about to begin. Sesshomaru walked in and right by me. He went into the back and checked everything then walked around the store. That was Michael walked over to me.

"Hey Kagome," he said smiling. I gave him a small smile seeing as I didn't like him too much after what happened at the beach.

Sesshomaru POV

I had ignored her while doing the inspection all until the guy walked up to her. This dude was really pissing me off. Why is he messing with what is obviously mine. But my heart skipped a beat when I saw her smile back at him. It wasn't too much of a happy smile more of an 'I'm going to be nice to you even though you make me uncomfortable' smile. So I watched as they interacted and I hurt.

"Ms. Higurashi please come here I need to talk to you," I said walking into the back room. She asked the guy to excuse her and she followed far behind. Once she was in I slammed the door and pushed her against it.

"What do you think your going," I asked her real close to her face.

"What do you mean what do I think I am doing," she said getting angrier by the second.

"Flirting with that male," I growled back.

"I am not flirting I am being nice. Plus what does it matter anyway your acting like you don't want me and I don't have time for indecisive people who don't know what they want. You told me you wanted this to be real. I was hopping that after I left you would come after me but you didn't," she said slowly and quietly. I backed up away from her, "I love you but you need to learn how to communicate."

With that she took the ring off and placed it on top of the desk to her left before turning and leaving. I walked over and picked up the ring that I had been so proud of. I felt like I had just lost a great conquest.

'She loves me,' I said before walking out the room. I then watched as Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out the store.

"Sesshomaru I knew you couldn't do it," the guy said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am Michael son of Naraku. We have looking at your little girlfriend for a very long time. And not that you screwed up we are going to take advantage of the situation. Good job," he said before walking out. I growled before speeding out of the mall to the front door where I saw Kagome get into a cab. I ran outside but it was too late when I reached her.

"There there Sesshomaru we will take good care of her," a voice echoed in my head. I leaned against the door and gripped the ring. My eyes bled red and I turned into my true form. I howled into the night before going in the direction of the cab. I followed far behind as to not be seen and covered my scent and presence. Once the car stopped I saw a guy get out. He was a dragon demon and had long red hair. He walked over and opened Kagome's door. Her foot shot out and kicked him in the crotch. He fell to the floor and she dashed for it. He grabbed her foot and she fell to the floor also. He stood and she tried to run again. He grabbed her arm and then hit her across the face. He hit her so hard that she fainted into his arms. Her upper body feel back her hair nearly hitting the floor. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her into to the warehouse. I stood watching silently and knew that I couldn't help her yet. I used my ex-ray vision to see how many men were in the building. There were about 20 men and I knew I would need help. I transformed back into my humanoid form.

"I am sorry my love I will come back for you," I said before rushing back to the house.

KAG POV

I woke up with a very bad headache and a bad taste in my mouth. I tried to move but I realized that I couldn't. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I could see a person but couldn't tell who it was.

"Sesshomaru," I asked. I then felt something hit my cheek. It stung and then my vision started to get better.

"Naraku," I said venomously. I could know see that I was tied to a bed. I tried to move but to no avail. He got on top of me and tried to kiss me. I fought him but once he got his tongue in my mouth I bit his tongue I tasted a metallic taste meaning that I broke the skin. He pulled back and I spit the blood in his face. He slapped me across the face again before leaving. He then came back.

"You will be mine," he said before walking out. One of the guards loosened the chains on my arms so that I had more freedom to move around. I wiped my mouth then looked around. The room was dark but the bed was soft. I laid back and went to sleep hoping that I wouldn't be so tired. When I woke up I saw a guy sitting next to me. My chains were tightened and there was something tied tight on my arm. I looked and noticed it was like a turnip that was used when drawing blood. The man flicked the needle and some of the contents squirted out. He then placed it in my arm and injected the contents. I screamed and trashed trying to ease the pain. Soon it was over and Naraku walked in.

"Thank you Michael," he said and the guy sitting next to me took off his medical mask. I gasped when I saw him sitting her. He smiled before getting up and leaving. Naraku sat beside me and loosened my chains.

"What did you inject me with," I asked sitting up slowly. I felt strangely calm.

"Vampire venom," he said calmly.

"Why," I asked my voice shaky.

"Because it will slowly start torturing you slowly," he said smiling before going to the door, "By the way you should be feeling the pain now."

I then felt a stab go up my body and I screamed. The pain was unbearable. After about a hour I passed out from the pain.

SESS POV

I woke up with a cold sweat all over my body. I sat up quickly.

'She's in pain very bad pain,' I thought I walked over to the balcony and closed my eyes. I then saw Kagome laying in a bed chained up with tears running down her face. Her mouth was open as if she was screaming. My eyes flashed red and I was able to see what was inside her body. Her blood was mixed with Vampire venom giving it a black look. I growled and picked up a plant and threw it against the window. Tomorrow we would make our move. But today I would have to suffer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next night I met with Kouga, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo. These were the strongest guy I knew no of them were stronger than me but that was fine.

"We need to save Kagome," I said before we all got dressed in black and made our way over to the warehouse. We scanned the perimeter silently killing anyone that had been keeping watch from the outside. We silently entered the building without being noticed at first but then Inu knocked something over and 10 guys turned toward us. We were surrounded but no matter. We smirked before attacking the fight was going good I had killed about 5 of them quickly then went to help my 4 guys kill the rest. None of us had broken a sweat and we were very content with the job we had just done.

"Well look who we have here," Naraku said coming out of a room.

"You are messing with the wrong demon Naraku," I said growling catching a whiff of Kagome when Michael walked out of the same door pulling off the doctor mask.

"What the hell are you doing to her," Kouga yelled. Michael then through the needle at me expecting it to stab me in the heart but I held out my hand and it stopped in thin air, I then flipped it and looked up at him my eyes were blood red and turned my head slowly to the side.

"You're messing with the wrong demon," I said again before my demon aura started swirling around me. I then released the needle making sure it lodged itself right into his heart. He fell to the ground and looked up at his father. Naraku tisked and turned him back to the dead boy.

"Now this won't do. Oh and Sesshomaru you and that bitch of a female will be feeling pain starting," he paused looking down at his watch, "Now."

With that I fell to my knees hearing Kagome scream. The scream was loud and I could smell her tears. I growled back and tried to comfort her telepathically but her screams wouldn't cease. Naraku was attacking but I couldn't care I had to get to Kagome. Kouga and the guys would take care of Naraku. I quickly entered the door that I was so close too. I saw her on the bed and my eyes bleed red at the anger I felt. I walked over to the bed and broke the metal chains with my hands. I the picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder. She looked horrible her face was pale and sweaty. She was shaking I think trying to ease the pain she felt. My eyes turned back to the golden color and started to water.

"It's okay," he said.

"I'm going to die aren't I," she asked. For the first time ever I cried. I cried at the fact that I was about to lose the only girl I loved.

"No your not just close your eyes and go to sleep," I said placing my hands over her eyes. She screamed and the shaking ceased so did her breathing and heart beating. I howled and laid hr down gently before going back to the battlefield. Naraku threw his best at me but I still approached him. When I finally was close I grabbed him by the throat.

"How do I bring her back," I growled before throwing him into to a wall.

"You can't," Naraku said while I had him by the throat again. I slowly let my poison burn his flesh. He screamed.

"I will ask you one more time how do I bring her back," I growled out.

"You have to suck all the venom out of her and take the vampire into yourself. That would make you a demon/vampire the strongest being roaming the earth," he said before dying of the poison. I threw him down and rushed into the room. I picked up Kagome's still form and stared at her exposed neck for a while. I felt my fangs elongated and before I knew it I tasted blood and venom. Her heart started beating and her lungs filled with air. Once I knew she was awake I pulled her closer and continued to swallow all the venom that was mixed with the blood. After a while all I tasted was blood so I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru you came," she said weakly.

"Of course I love you and I wasn't quiet understanding of the feeling. I am so sorry please forgive me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I forgive you my love," she cried out jumping into my arms. I then jumped back and into the corner. Kagome flinched.

"What's wrong," she asked getting out of bed. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"The venom is turning me into a vampire so go with the guys I will see you soon," I said not facing her. I heard her scramble out and into the arms of my friends and brother. After the transformation I quickly went home and looked into the mirror. I had to grow used to my new look. My all silver hair now had black streaks here and there. My eyes had silver mixed in and the crescent moon on my forehead had turned black and so did the streaks on his cheeks, wrist, hips, and ankles. I wondered what Kagome would think about the new look. I was absent from work for the rest of the week. On the Saturday I picked up the phone. The phone rang then I heard a sweet voice on the second ring.

"_Hello," _her voice said.

"Hey Kagome are you home," I asked her while getting dressed.

"_Yeah I am just relaxing you," _she asked back innocently.

"Same but anyway I have work to do just wanted to check on you. Love you," I said smiling when her breath hitched.

"_Love you too,"_ she said. I quickly got dressed and headed over to Kagome's apartment. Once there I knocked on the door. I heard the locks becoming undone and then the door opened. My cock twitched at the sight at her. She stood her hair dripping wet her body dripping wet and she was wrapped in a black towel.

"Oh my hello Sesshy," she said smiling pushing some of her hair back. I quickly walked in. I started stocking toward her.

"Um you look nice like that," she said softly backing away from me. Her back soon hit the wall and I pinned her hands by her head.

"You don't know what you do too me," I said into her neck my eyes flashing black at the sight of her exposed neck, "I need you."

I then pushed against her and started kissing her very hard. My tongue was going down her throat and enjoying every second of it. She tasted so sweet and when I opened my eyes they were black. I then moved and pushed her away. I placed my hands on the wall.

"Go move away from me don't come closer. Go lock yourself away," I said not looking at her. I heard her creep closer.

'No don't come any closer,' I thought hearing her come closer. She touched my shoulder and I turned on her throwing her on the floor. Before shredding her and my clothes, I quickly buried myself in her with one smooth hard thrust she screamed and thrashed under me. My eyes were black and I felt full of energy after about 30 minuets of pure pleasure for both of us she screamed throwing her head one side giving me perfect access to her neck. I bent down still slamming into her and bite down into her neck. I started sucking on her sweet blood and growled against her throat when my sperm coated her womb. My eyes were still black and I felt Kagome go limp. I released my grip on her neck and pulled out of her before rolling and lying beside her. I tried to catch my breath and when I did my eyes turned back I picked Kagome up and carried her to her bedroom where we both laid down and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to the feel of Kagome shifting around. I opened eyes to look into her brown eyes. She smiled at me then remembered what happened. She quickly placed her hand over the place I bit her.

"You bit me," she said quietly.

Her face was twisted in fear.

"I am sorry," I said looking down.

We were under the covers so there wasn't many placed to go. She then placed her hand on my cheek and made me look into her eyes.

"It's okay no worries. But do you know what will happen," she asked me scooting closer to me.

She kissed my lips.

"I hope you turn so we can have hot vampire sex," I growled flipping us over so I was on top of her.

I took her hands and held them above her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Or you can stay a human and we have hot human vampire sex," I said leaning down kissing her neck then her lips.

"What every suits you my prince," she said before wrapped her hands around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.

We made out for a second and I pulled her closer to me trying to feel every inch of her body. I smiled when she gasped.

"Kagome I want you," I said trying to control myself.

I was about to get her when the phone rang.

"Hello", I growled into the phone, "Yeah we will be there in a minuet."

I got out of bed and held my hand out to her. She pulled the blanket up with her and I smiled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I said giving a warm laugh.

"Where are we going," she asked sweetly.

"We have a meeting," I said smiling before leading her to the shower.

Once in the shower Kagome stopped and screamed in pain. I knew that she was changing. I held her close and kissed her head as she went through her change.

"I love you," I said with my eyes turning black.

The End


End file.
